The present invention relates to connector devices and, more particularly, to connector devices useful for facilitating a connection between a structural channel member and a support member.
It is well know in the prior art to support pipes, cables and the like from construction channel members by means of a support member secured to the channel by a connector device. A particularly useful connector device is disclosed in Applicant's previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,590, issued May 5, 1987. The connector device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,590 is particularly useful for supporting a pipe clamp of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,855 and 4,955,574 from a structural channel member.
Construction channel members of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patents are manufactured in various sizes, shapes and materials. The connector device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,590 is particularly useful in combination with channel members formed of metal material. It has been found, however, when using channel members formed of less rigid materials such as plastic or the like, that the connector device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,590 is not particularly useful.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a connector device for facilitating a connection between a channel member and a support member which is readily usable with any type of construction member regardless of the material from which the channel member is made.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a connector device for facilitating a connection between a channel member and a support member.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a connector as aforesaid which is usable with channel members formed of various materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector as aforesaid which is adapted for use with a support member which can readily receive threaded rod.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear hereinbelow.